vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxian (series)
The Galaxian series is a series of games developed by Namco (now Namco Bandai Games) and published by Namco in Japan and by Midway in North America. It's mainly based around beings from a planet known as Galaga repeatedly attempting to invade Earth but they always end up getting driven back by Earth's military, the UGSF (United Galaxy Space Force). Genres The series always puts out shooter games and appears to be related to the Pac-Man & Xevious games also. Games The group of games that was originally put out by Namco. It's believed that "Galaxian" is the term used for a being from the planet Galaga. Galaxian Release Date: 1978 Galaxian was Namco's first attempt at a space game and Namco's third game released. It was built to resemble an upgraded version of Space Invaders where the enemy would fly at the player's ship and attack. Galaga Release Date: 1981 A direct sequel to Galaxian that was a lot easier to play and had more to offer. The player's ship can fire two shots now and if a flagship captures the player's ship with a cyclone-beam the player can blast the flagship with their next ship to get twice the firepower. Another feature is the bonus rounds where the player can sit back and blast every ship that fies on screen without getting killed. Gaplus Release Date: 1983 A title that's really Galaga-PLUS mixed to make Gaplus. And it lives up to it's name. Letting the player mover all over the screen. Adding a new spin to the bonus stages and letting the player capture up to six enemy fighters and use them as wing-men. Galaga '88 Release Date: 1988 Considered by many to be the best game in the series, the game was ported to many conso le under the names Galaga '90, Galaga '91, Galaga 2. It includes new features like triple power ships and dimension travel. The game boasts two challenging boss fights. And features a siege on the planet Galaga. Galaxian 3 Release Date: 1991 Called Galaxian³ in the arcade, the game was popular for it's six player function, and was first person rather than third person. The game took place when mankind first ventures out of the galaxy only to be attacked by Galaxians. The players act as gunners on a ship called the Dragoon. The game could also be hard to find because of the arcade unit's size. The game seemed more like a dogfight then a take-aim & fire style game. The Rising of Gourb Release Date: 1994 Included as a bonus game in the Japanese port of Project Dragoon, tRoG took place when a galaxian strike force tried to re-direct the gravity of a planet "Cornious" to our sun causing it to explode and take Earth with it. So the Dragoon gunners set out again this time as four instead of six though. Attack of the Zolgear Release Date: 1996 Another sequel to Galaxian three based a few years after the first two, where a giant beast like cruiser (Zolgear) attacked the Earth colony of Exia. And the SIX Dragoon gunners set off to stop it. This time in the upgraded Dragoonb (Dragoon J2). Galaga Arrangement Release Date: 1998 The baddies return in this game. Many features are introduced such as 3D graphics, co-op, and radicly moving Galaxian armadas to blast to bits. Galaga: Destination Earth Release Date: 2001 A sequel where the Galaga alien are in our galaxy so guess what... The game brings the capture method back from Gaplus and features three attack modes. Alpha, (Over the shoulder), Delta,(Side-scroller) & Gamma.(Classic Top down Galaga.) As well as 10 worlds to blast through. It wasn't as loved as the previous editions. Galaga Legions Release Date: 2007 When the bugs come back for more that's what we give 'em. The player controls a unique ship capable of dropping satellite mini-weapons in a fixed direction to eliminate twice the enemies. And trust me you'll need it since you'll have hundred's of enemies on the screen at once. Galaga 3D Impact Release Date: 2011 In the upcoming 3D Impact, the players must dogfight with the Galaga in a Galaxian 3 esque-way. The player moves the 3DS to take aim and fires on enemies. Bosses also return. The player can also use a tractor beam to disarm enemies and build a heavier arsenal. Galaga Legions DX Release Date: 2011 In Legions DX, the player must once again protect Earth from the Galaga Legions. But this time the enemies attack from all directions. But you can also fire in all directions. Skins on the game can be changed to make the game have the appearance of Galaxian & Galaga. Other * In Pac-Man World, a boss level was called King Galaxian where Pac-Man would "ride a Rocket-Pad to face King Galaxian." * In Namco Museum Remix (Also re-released as Megamix with more games.) A game titled Galaga Remix was available where the player would aim with the Wii remote and fire using the B-button to defend Pac-Man from incoming Galaxian ships. * An iOS game also titled Galaga Remix was released in 2009 where the player would make his/her way through different areas by blasting armada after armada to eventually reach the ending boss fight of that area the game featured slick graphics and new editions to the arsenal. Gallery Galaxia Gameplay.png|left|thumb|122px|Gameplay in "Galaxian." Galaga Gameplay.jpg|thumb|left|147px|Gameplay in Galaga. Note the cyclone-beam. Galpus Gameplay.jpg|left|thumb|149px|Gameplay in Gaplus. This time you've got the cyclone-beam. Galaga '88 Final Boss.jpg|left|thumb|192px|The first boss-fight in Galaga '88 Galaxian 3 Gameplay.jpg|thumb|240px|General gameplay in the Galaxian 3 trilogy. Galaga Destination Earth Gameplay.jpg|thumb|254px|Gameplay outside Solaris-City(The Sun), in attack-pattern Gamma, in Galaga: Destination Earth Galaga Legions Gameplay.jpg|left|thumb|208px|Gameplay in Legions with a sattelite(AKA gunner-pod)droped to act as extra-firepower. Galaga 3D Impact Gameplay.png|thumb|220px|The player firing the turret at a boss-cruiser. Galaga Legions DX Gameplay.jpg|left|thumb|282px|Gameplay in Galaga Legions DX, with the player trying to reach and destroy the core-ship. Category:Series